There is no effective therapy for metastatic renal cell carcinoma (MRCC). F31 is a murine monoclonal antibody (mAB) specific for renal cancer cells. This mAB activity fixes complement and is cytotoxic to human RCC in vitro. The purpose of the study is to determine the MTD in patients with MRCC and to determine any preliminary anti-tumor effects.